Manual de Supervivencia para el Mago Adolescente
by Antichrista
Summary: Hola a todos, soy Sirius Black y necesito ese libro… y lo necesito YA! Esto es un caos, a Remus le ha lavado el cerebro una Slytherin, James va a acabar en la enfermeria como siga insitiendo con Lily… Y yo… Creo que nunca en mi vida había tenido tan mal l
1. Oh Agonía!

**o.o.o Sirius o.o.o**

¿Sabéis esa sensación de cuando te despiertas en un sitio en el que no recuerdas haberte dormido? Esa sensación de estar completamente desconcertado y perdido? De no entender nada? Si? Genial, entonces comprenderéis perfectamente como me siento yo ahora mismo, mirando a Amy Jackson.

¿Qué quien es Amy Jackson? Pues una chica muy mona, de larguísimo pelo castaño, que le cae en suaves ondas por la espalda, unos encantadores ojos marrones, unos labios que... ¿Qué¿Por qué me estáis mirando como si fuera un obseso sexual? Bueno, vale, me voy a centrar en lo que de verdad importa... Amy Jackson es una compañera de casa y curso, carne y uña de Lily Evans, con la que yo debía salir para ayudar a mi mejor amigo a salir con esta última...

¿Y cual es el problema? Pues que la chica en cuestión no quiere salir conmigo! No lo comprendo... Por qué no quiere¿Qué tengo de malo¡Si mi plan era infalible¡La chica era simpática conmigo!

"¿Cómo que no?" – alcanzo a preguntar, mirándola.

"Pues... no, lo siento." – se encoge de hombros ella – "Porque hasta donde yo tengo entendido, para salir con alguien debe gustarte un mínimo."

"Pero yo te gusto." – digo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Ahh... ¿Si? Bueno, gracias por decírmelo, porque no lo sabía." – se ríe ella.

¿Veis lo que os digo¡Una chica que no me soportara ya me hubiera dado un bofetón, no se hubiera puesto a bromear!. Y eso mismo le digo.

"Es que hay una diferencia muy grande entre que te caiga bien una persona y que te guste ¿sabes?" – me explica, y no me gusta un pelo su tono... Es el tono de quien explica a un niño de 5 años que lo trajo la cigüeña – "Me pareces gracioso con tu ego del tamaño de un campo de quidditch y con tus salidas... Y tampoco tengo ningún motivo para tratarte mal...Así que, porque debería ser borde contigo?"

Que fuerte... Nunca en mi vida me había pasado esto... O sea, que una chica fuera amable y simpática conmigo solo por el echo de que yo le cayera bien... Y cuando se lo digo suelta una carcajada.

"En ese caso deberías estar contento de que al menos una chica en todo el colegio no te vea solo como un objeto sexual." – me dice al tiempo que me revuelve un poco el pelo, en lo que yo consideraría un claro acto de flirteo si no me acabara de decir lo que me ha dicho... ¿Debería replantearme mis conocimientos acerca de ligar? – "Y ahora si me disculpas, he quedado con las chicas."

Esa frase me recuerda la importancia de tener que salir con ella. James me va a matar si vuelvo a la habitación diciéndole que no, que estaba equivocado y que Jackson no se moría por mis huesos y no quiere salir conmigo, que se va a tener que buscar otro plan para acercarse a la pelirroja que no sea : "mi mejor amigo sale con tu mejor amiga."

"¡Eh¡Eh! Un momento." – la llamo cuando ya esta a punto de salir a través del agujero de detrás del cuadro – "Es que... Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa, porque si no James va a matarme... – hago una pausa para intentar poner la mayor cara d pena que pueda y añado – "Y si te caigo bien tu no querrás verme muerto ¿verdad?"

"A ver, cuéntame que es eso tan importante." – dice ella, sonriendo levemente. Pero no sé por que razón, la sonrisa le va desapareciendo de los labios a medida que voy hablando. De echo, cuando termino tengo la sensación que me va a arrancar la cabeza y la va a arrojar al lago para que el calamar juegue un rato a la pelota.

**o.o.o Amy o.o.o**

¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mi¿Porqueeee? Y claro, ahora viene cuando le debo una explicación a Black, que me está mirando con cara de creer que necesito una visita al psicólogo del San Mungo pero ya.

Bueno, y ahora que me fijo, vosotros me estáis mirando con la misma cara... O sea que más vale que os explique de que va el asunto... Es muy simple... Me gusta James Potter. Si, si. El mismo James Potter que suspira por una de mis mejores amigas y que a mi no me ve más que como la maltrecha compañera de cuarto de su deseo pelirrojo... Así de asquerosa es la vida, si... Y ahora, para colmo, Black va y me pide que le ayude en su plan para que James y Lily estén juntos. ¡Pero bueno¿¡Es que tengo cara de masoca¿¡La tengo? Vale... Prefiero que no contestéis...

Fijaos que ni siquiera me sabe mal que el chico más sexy del colegio solo quisiera salir conmigo para ayudar a su mejor amigo... No porque realmente estuviera interesado por mi... Ni tan siquiera porque soy una de las pocas chicas de todo Hogwarts con las que todavía no ha salido... Simplemente porque soy parte de su perfecto plan para que Lily caiga rendida ante Potter...

Sin tan siquiera dignarme en contestar a Sirius, le doy unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de salir por fin de la sala común, arrastrando los pies, hasta donde he quedado con Lily y Harmony.

Bueno, creo que a Lily ya la conocéis. La guapísima pelirroja, arrebatadores ojos verdes, prefecta y perfecta. Eterno amor frustrado de James Potter. No necesita más presentación. Solo un consejo... No la hagáis enfadar... No os gustaría saber hasta donde llega su mal carácter...

Y Harmony... Bueno, ella es un caso a parte. Digamos que no podía tener un nombre menos acorde con lo que ella es. Me explicaré. Harmony Hammond es la Slytherin más Slytherin que os podáis imaginar. Si, con todo lo que es implica, cinismo, desprecio hacia Ravenclaws y Hufflepufs y un odio casi místico hacia los Gryffindor (menos hacia Lily y hacia mi. Es uno de los enigmas de la naturaleza el porque las tres nos llevamos tan bien... Nos conocimos antes de la ceremonia de selección en primero, estuvimos cotilleando acerca de nuestros compañeros un rato... Y cuando el sombrero decidió ponerla en Slytherin ella decidió que odiaría al resto de los Gryffindors menos a nosotras...). Bueno, pues a lo que iba, Harmony es de estatura media, de pelo oscurisimo, tez pálida, ojos azul oscuro y una expresión casi permanente de mala leche, que no facilita que vaya por el mundo haciendo nuevas amistades.

A pesar de todo, ellas me comprenden... Y solo por eso aguanto las borderias constantes de Harmony, la mala leche de Lily y el echo de que mi amor frustrado esté colgado hasta las pestañas de esta ultima...

Que asco de vida... ¿Lo había comentado ya?

**o.o.o Harmony o.o.o**

El destino me juega humor negro. Y tengo mis motivos de peso para decirlo, pues una serie de situaciones ocurridas el día de hoy me sustentan. Sucedieron de la siguiente manera:

Escenario: la infumable clase de historia de la magia

Personajes: el infumable profesorBinns,el ñoño de Remus Lupin, Harmony Hammond (o sea, yo) y algunos extras.

ACTO 1, Escena 1

En el salón de Historia se respira el habitual aire de tedio de cada clase. Los párpados caídos, los suspiros y la interesante vista de la ventana polvorienta son las emociones más fuertes que se pueden vivir ahí dentro. De pronto, un ronquido vehemente (obviamente actuado) se escucha por todo el salón, desatando las risas, algunas mustias y otras estruendosas en toda la clase.

BINNS(sobresaltado)¡Pero que falta de respeto, Señorita Hammond!

HARMONY(murmurando): más falta de respeto es tener que aguantar su somnífera clase

BINNS(molesto): Si tiene algo que decir, dígalo fuerte y claro

HARMONY: Más falta de respeto es tener que aguantar su somnífera clase

(Silencio sepulcral)

ACTO 1, Escena 2

PROFESOR (orgulloso): Podríamos fácilmente prescindir de usted, señorita Hammond, dado su deficiente desempeño en la clase. Y podríamos prescindir, por supuesto, de sus bromitas. (Clara humillación pública)

(los Gryffindor sonríen orgullosos... especialmente ese Black)

ACTO 2, Escena 1

BINNS: No toleraré su desfachatez ni una vez más¿me entiende, Hammond?

HARMONY: por supuesto (sonrisa soberbia)

BINNS: Y creo firmemente que su descuido podrá mejorar si le asigno un tutor...(mirando alrededor, al casi desierto salón) Lupin, podría venir un momento?

(El chico asiente y se acerca al escritorio)

HARMONY (Lívida): No me diga que...

BINNS: El alumno Lupin es excepcional para esta tarea; dedicado, responsable y respetuoso (enfatizando la última palabra) Podría dedicar algunas horas de su dedicado estudio a asesorar a la señorita Hammond?

LUPIN(modesto): Absolutamente, si usted me lo pide...

HARMONY: Pero...! pero no puede hacerme esto! Yo...no necesito...!

BINNS(interrumpe): No tendría que estarla obligando a cumplir con su deber estudiantil (pausa solemne)... pero temo que tendré que hacerlo.

SE CIERRA EL FATÍDICO TELÒN

Salí del salón tan pálida que un par de infames Hufflepuffs que pasaban por ahí me preguntaron si me sentía bien. Si me sentía bien... con un gélido "no es de su incumbencia" me deshice de ellos; pero oh! La humillación no terminaba ahí; Black salió caminando muy derecho, muy sonriente y me guiño el ojo.

-Niña mala- me dijo y siguió caminando con el orgullo topando el techo. Escalofriante.

Y por si fuera poco Lupin salió también y al verme tuvimos una conversación grotesca.

-Entonces, te espero mañana a las 5 en la biblioteca?- preguntó con su tono de voz capaz de provocar comas diabéticos. Puse los ojos en blanco y me di la vuelta.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- dijo y pude adivinar que sonreía con perversa dulzura.

Pensándolo bien, no conversamos. Y fue mejor así; suficiente tendré con aguantarlo en el papel de instructor. Como si fuera una tonta, como si necesitara de su ayuda!. Sobra decir que mi orgullo está por los suelos y ni siquiera estar al lado del hogar de mi sala común me calienta. Estoy helada hasta adentro de solo imaginar lo ridículo de la situación: yo, Harmony Hammond, una alumna brillante siendo asesorada por un ñoño ratón de biblioteca que pretende enseñarle algo. Ja!.

Recuento del día de hoy: Humillación ante una banda de gatitos pulgosos; y la tortura se extenderá indefinidamente.

Definitivamente el destino me juega humor negro.

**o.o.o Remus o.o.o**

"Moony... Si no dejas eso ahora mismo y apagas la vela te vas a tragar mi almohada." – oigo que me amenaza Sirius desde su cama.

"Ya termino, Padfoot, pero es que tengo que poner en orden todos mis apuntes de Historia de la Magia para mañana, o si no voy a ser incapaz de ayudar a Hammond... Y el profesor Binns ha depositado su confianza en mi." – intento explicar, pero sé que es en vano, Sirius a estas horas no entiende nada. O sea, ya de por si entiende pocas cosas que no sea un buen trasero de chica acompañado de unas buenas delanteras... Pero creedme, a estas horas de la noche es todavía peor.

"No puedo creer que te tomes en serio la tutoría esa con la Slytherin." – dice ahogando un bostezo – "A lo mejor ni se te presenta en la biblioteca."

"Si que la tienes en mal concepto... Quien lo hubiera dicho después de la sonrisa seductora que le has dedicado saliendo de clase." – digo como quien no quiere la cosa, más que nada porque me intriga saber por que lo ha hecho. Pero al ver como se rasca la cabeza, en su típica pose de confusión me doy cuenta de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

"¿Eso he hecho?" – pregunta con una media sonrisa – "Vaya, si es que al final del día ya pierdo la cuenta de todas las chicas a las que he sonreído o guiñado el ojo."

Pongo los ojos en blanco pero me abstengo de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario. Esperar que Sirius madure es como esperar ver a Snape vestido de rosa declarando que su mejor amigo es James...

"¡Ya vale los dos¡Hay alguien que necesita dormir! Mañana tengo que estar impecable para Lily." – hace una pausa mientras busca a tientas sus gafas en la mesilla de noche. – "Por cierto¿qué haces Moony?"

Uh... Se ha despertado el que faltaba. Con Sirius tal vez hubiera podido terminar de ordenar los apuntes, pero con Sirius y James imposible... Imposible.

"Se está aplicando para ser un buen tutor para Hammond. ¿Qué te parece?" – dice Sirius en tono de burla.

"Con que para Hammond ¿eh?" – corea James en el mismo tono.

¿Veis lo que os he dicho? Imposible concentrarse en nada más. A la mierda los apuntes. Y sabes lo que más me jode del asunto? Que por alguna inexplicable razón siento que me sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo. Así que antes de que estos dos se den cuenta, apago la vela de un soplido, sino tendré que soportar sus bromas hasta el día del juicio final...

"Estaréis contentos..." – comento desde la oscuridad – "Gracias a vosotras mi primera tutoría va a ser un completo desastre."

**o.o.o James o.o.o**

Después que Moony apague la vela, yo enciendo la mía. La verdad es que ya me he desvelado.

Sirius sigue sentado en la cama, y Remus se ha levantado del escritorio y se está quitando la ropa para ponerse el pijama. ¿Cómo logra hacerlo sin luz? Yo seguro que terminaría metiendome los pantalones por la cabeza.

"¿Habéis visto lo bien que le quedaba el pelo recogido a Lily, hoy?" – digo, para empezar una conversación cualquiera.

"Si, tu lo has podido admirar muy bien las quinientas veces que te ha girado la cara." – se ríe Sirius.

"Y me seguirá girando la cara porque tu no quieres ayudarme." – le reprocho – "Por una sola cosa que te pido..."

"Eh, James tío, yo lo intenté. Pero si la chica solo me ve como amigo..."

"Bah, como si hubiera alguna chica que te viera sólo como amigo. ¡Está claro que no se lo has pedido como debías!"

"Te lo estoy diciendo en serio... Me ha empezado a decir cosas rarísimas acerca de la persona que habitaba en mi interior... Y que no me veía como un objeto sexual. ¿Eso es bueno o es malo?"

"Pues es malo..." – me encojo de hombros. – "Tiene que serlo. Si una chica te ve solo como amigo es que no te vas a comer una rosca con ella."

"No le hagas caso Sirius, no es malo. Podrás tener una amistad de verdad con esa chica."

"¿Amistad?"

Lo sabía. Mírale como arruga la nariz ante la palabra. Y no es para menos... Ya que estamos le chincharemos un poco.

"Vaya Padfoot, parece que estás perdiendo tu toque..." – digo en tono burlón.

"¿Qué¿No me ves acaso capaz de conllevar una relación de amistad con Amy?"

"Si pesara diez toneladas más, tuviera el pelo y la nariz de Snape y usara la talla de sujetador de tu madre si. Siendo como es... Lo dudo mucho Sirius... No te podrás reprimir."

"Eso ya lo veremos, listo." – dice entrecerrando los dientes. ¿Veis que fácil es hacerle enfadar? Sólo tienes que poner en duda su capacidad para hacer algo.

"¿No dices nada, Remus?" – digo mirándole. Pero él se encoge de hombros, dando a entender que no quiere meterse en el asunto, mientras termina de abotonarse la parte de arriba de su pijama de cuadros azules. Si hasta el pijama tiene de buen chico... – "En fin... Buenas noches chicos." – digo, para finalmente apagar la vela.

**o.o.o Amy o.o.o**

No me gustan los miércoles por la mañana... En realidad todos los días por la mañana son un asco... Pero especialmente los miércoles. No hay chocolate para desayunar. Y yo sin la motivación del chocolate, no soy yo... Quizá sea por eso que Lily nunca me espera los miércoles. Ni tan siquiera se molesta con un "Arriba Amy, son las 7 y media" para intentar sacarme de la cama, porque sabe que muy probablemente acabaria con uno de mis zapatos en la boca. Simplemente se levanta, se viste y baja...

Así que aquí me tenéis, entrando en el Gran Comedor, arrastrando los pies, con cara de muerta viviente, y sin la perspectiva de poder desayunar chocolate.

"Buenos días, Amy." – saluda una voz a mis espaldas. Y yo me quiero dar la vuelta tan rápidamente que casi tropiezo con mis propios pies. Porque si, allí está James, mirándome con una deslumbrante sonrisa, y yo debo recordar como se controla la baba. En una milésima de segundo, el miércoles por la mañana ha pasado a ser genial... ¡Y es que James Potter ha venido a desearme los buenos días sin que tuviera que sentarme delante suyo y mirarle casi sin parpadear durante diez largos minutos para que se diera cuenta de que existía en el mismo plano físico que él! Esto tiene que ser una señal.

"¡Buenos días, James!" – saludo con quizás demasiado entusiasmo.

"¿Has visto a Lily?" – bueno... O tal vez, tanta señal no era...

"No, no la he visto." – digo intentando ocultar mi desengaño. Miro a mi alrededor para ver que puede salvarme... Y lo encuentro, sentado no muy lejos de mi, leyendo la etiqueta del tarro del mermelada de calabaza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Sirius ni tan siquiera aparta la vista de su lectura cuando nota que me siento a su lado. Solo después de un rato levanta la vista de la etiqueta y me mira.

"Que fuerte... La mermelada de calabaza lleva de todo menos calabaza..." – declara con vehemencia, mirando con suspicacia su tostada con dicha mermelada, antes de encogerse de hombros y darle un mordisco – "Aunque mientras esté buena..." – acaba con la boca llena.

"No se habla con la boca llena... ¿No te han enseñado eso?"

"Ese día no debía estar atento." – dice él.

Ante la respuesta no puedo evitar que mis labios perfilen una sonrisa. Ese chico será muchas cosas... Pero sin duda te anima aunque no se lo proponga.

"Además, tampoco se debe tener esa cara de zombie de buena mañana... ¿Eso tampoco te lo han enseñado?"

"Oye... Lo de que yo era la única del colegio que no te veía como un objeto sexual no te da derecho a insultarme ¿eh? Es más... No estaría de más que me piropearas... Mi ego lo necesita." – acabo con un suspiro.

"¿Sabes? Es que un piropo, si no te toma de sorpresa, no es un piropo. No tiene efecto de piropo... No sé si me explico." – dice él encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pues vaya... Ni chocolate ni piropo... Hoy no va a ser un buen día."

Sin decir nada, empieza a rebuscar por el interior de su túnica hasta que saca nada más y nada menos que una tableta de chocolate. ¡Y me la da!

"¿De donde...?"

Él se pone un dedo sobre los labios : - "Ese será nuestro pequeño secreto... Que Remus no se entere que saco chocolate de las cocinas o me asaltará mientras duermo para quitármelo."

Vuelvo a reír, y esta vez más feliz porque tengo mi chocolate.

Comemos un rato en silencio hasta que veo como Lily y Harmony entran, cuchicheando por lo bajo. Uuh... Cotilleo nuevo! Vale más que vaya a ver que pasa.

"Bueno, ya nos veremos en clase." – le digo a Sirius al tiempo que me levanto.

"Eh, Amy." – oigo que me llama cuando ya me he alejado unos pasos.

"¿Si?"

"A ti solo te falta el papel para estar igual de buena que el chocolate." – me dice. Y sé que es el piropo que me debía. Y sonrío al tiempo que le lanzo un beso con la mano y le guiño un ojo. Y en tan solo dos segundos les hemos dado tema de cotilleo a las fans de Sirius para todo lo que queda de semana.

**o.o.o Harmony** **o.o.o**

-No sé como puedes aceptar sin más ser parte de la colección de chicas de Black que solo sirven para alzarle el ego- le digo a Jackson que viene con una boba sonrisa caminando hacia nosotras – menos mal que estamos en el comedor, que si no su orgullo habría ya derribado los muros-

Evans ríe y Jackson niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. Siempre lo hacen cuando digo las cosas tan en serio.

-Ten cuidado con Harmony el día de hoy- dice Evans, con ese tono de voz de estar tentando a su interlocutor para que les diga más

-¿Y por que especialmente el día de hoy?- pregunta Jackson, claramente siguiéndole el juego. Lo sabía, cualquier cosa que entre en los oídos Evans, saldrá disparada lo antes posible por su boca.

-Por que hoy tiene una cita-

-No es ninguna cita, Evans- le digo haciendo un gesto de desagrado - ¿Cómo eres capaz de concebir tal abominación?- digo con una seriedad helada... que claro, estas desequilibradas me la toman como si estuviera yo radiante de jovialidad.

En ese justo momento y como si todos estuvieran en mi contra (empiezo a sospecharlo) pasa el insufrible Remus Lupin, muy bañado muy despierto, dejándonos clarísimo que para él no hay placer mayor que levantarse temprano para asistir a sus amadas clases.

-Buen día Lily, Amy...Harmony- dice con una sonrisita muy adecuada, ni muy efusiva ni muy protocolar.

Siento como algo dentro de mi se muere al notar la pausa que hizo antes de decir mi nombre. Es horrendo. Por supuesto, Jackson y Evans están encantadas y lo saludan con todo lo lindas que pueden ser (y créanme, que es mucho). Yo hago un movimiento de cabeza que pretende ser un saludo y me sale ridículamente formal.

-Harmony está un poco nerviosa por la tutoría de hoy- suelta Evans y yo me pongo tan pálida que Jackson parece poder ver a Black a través de mi – pero he tratado de convencerla de que serás un excelente maestro-

Esto está fuera de la realidad. No me lo puedo creer... ¿Desde cuando el deporte nacional ha dejado de ser el Quidditch y ha pasado a ser "Humillemos públicamente a Harmony"?

Lupin parece avergonzarse un poco. Si claro, alguien como él tiene que ser modesto también ¿así o más cliché?. De pronto me mira. Como se atreve...!

-Ayer no me quedó muy claro si nos veríamos hoy a...-

-Sí - interrumpo casi con violencia – qué más me queda-

Jackson me echa una mirada maliciosa. Lupin dice que se va a desayunar y se larga por fin junto con su no menos insufrible compañero y amigo Black. Ahí parece decirle algo con un gesto indescifrable y Black lo mira casi de la misma manera. Infames.

-Así que era eso, clases privadas con el alumno modelo de Hogwarts?- dice Jackson con esos ojos que solo hace cuando mira a Potter y cuando se está burlando de ti.

-Lo dicen como si fuera mi mayor deseo...- estoy dando golpes desesperados. Se burlarán por el resto de mis días en Hogwarts

-Cualquier chica estaría feliz de tenerlo como tutor- dice Evans con su dulce sonrisa. Diabéticos, abstenerse. – Es un buen chico- dice mientras le echa una miradilla – y seguro te ayudará bastante-

-Si, Harmony, qué tan malo puede ser?-

-¡Es que ustedes no entienden nada!- digo abandonando mi usual frialdad - ¡En que mundo viven! No se dan cuenta que Binns me lo asignó solo por que sabe que con Gryffindors no quiero tener ningún trato y que el contacto social me provoca urticaria?-

-¿Por qué crees que todos hacen lo que hacen por malicia?- me pregunta Jackson en medio de un ataque de risa. A estas alturas Black y Lupin nos miran de manera extraña

-¡Por que así es¡¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de ese ñoño, por la Diosa! Y encima el infame se ha de creer que está haciendo algo bueno por la comunidad- Me toco el estómago, teatralmente – Me siento enferma-

Jackson sigue riendo frenéticamente, pero de pronto se calla y los mira, como esperando que no se hayan enterado de lo que dije

-Pues lo que dije lo dije bien- digo todavía en voz alta. Los miro y Black me sorprende dedicándole una mirada de más de dos segundos. Pasar horas estudiando con Lupin. Black dedicándole piropos a Jackson. Evans diciéndome que una tutoría de Lupin es lo que cualquier chica desearía. He perdido el piso. Esto no puede terminar bien...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gracias por leer esta historia conjunta, espero se hayan divertido!

Harmony, Lucian(todavía no aparecido): by myself

Amy, Sirius, Remus, Evans, Potter: by Nariko


	2. Y la agonía continúa

**o.o.o Lily o.o.o**

Hoy ha sido un día horrible... De los peores que recuerdo. Y no sólo porque no he sabido contestar a la pregunta que ha hecho McGonnagall en clase... Si no porque el idiota de Potter no me ha dicho nada en todo el día... ¿Cómo debería tomármelo¿No le gusta que me recoja el pelo?

Creo que iré a tomarme un baño... Uno de los buenos. Con las burbujitas. Porque Harmony está por salir de su clase con Remus y creo que no me apetece que se pase una hora contándonos las excelencias del chico... ¡Como si no las supiéramos! Es universalmente conocido que Remus es un cielo de chico.

Así que provista de la toalla y demás utensilios de baño me dirijo al Baño de Prefectos, una de las razones por las que merece la pena el estrés de ser prefecto.

Digo la contraseña y entro sin más, empezándome a quitarme el uniforme por el camino. La bañera ya está calentita y llena, y parece estar esperándome.

"Bonito espectáculo para terminar el día, gracias Evans." – oigo con horror cuando ya sólo me queda la ropa interior. Me cubro rápidamente con la toalla y me giro para enfrentarme con Potter, que me mira con su sonrisa lasciva apoyado contra el borde de la enorme bañera.

Bueno, hay que reconocer que así todo desnudo, cubierto de espumita y en esta posición tiene su morbo... Pero eso no lo voy a reconocer ante él ni que me pisoteé un rinoceronte de quinientos kilos.

"Maldito pervertido!" – exclamo – "Ya podías haber avisado que estabas ahí!"

"No te sulfures pelirrojita... No me dio tiempo. Te desnudas en un tiempo record, no te lo había dicho nadie?"

¡Le mato¿¡Le mato? Que lastima que me haya dejado la varita en la habitación... Y que por una minucia como el Avada te mandan a Azkaban.

"Y para que veas que mis intenciones no son malas, me voy a dar la vuelta y cerraré los ojos mientras terminas de quitarte la ropa y te metes en la bañera."

"Estás enfermo si crees que voy a meterme ahí contigo, Potter."

"¿Qué te pasa¿Crees que eres tan irresistible que no voy a poder refrenar mis instintos?"

Oh, ya sé lo que está intentando Potter... Pretende picarme para que haga lo que él quiere...

"No voy a caer en tus juegos Potter." – digo con desdén.

"Bien, entonces vas a tener que volver dentro de un par de horas, cuando yo haya terminado con el baño."

"Tu alucinas... ¡Dos horas¿Pero tu te bañas o te esterilizas?"

"Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, y desde luego no voy a ir más rápido porque su majestad quiera bañarse... Así que ya sabes."

No puedo esperar dos horas... Tengo un montón de trabajo por hacer... Un par de redacciones y mi ronda de prefecta... Me cabrea el pensar que Potter se ha salido con la suya.

"Vuélvete... Y como tenga la más mínima sospecha que miras, te castro y jamás serás papá." – amenazo, apuntándole con el dedo.

"Merlín me libre de intentar espiarte." – sonríe él, dándose la vuelta.

Por todos los dioses... ¡Que espalda! Que... NO no! Lily concéntrate! Me termino de quitar la ropa y casi vuelo para meterme dentro del agua, donde las burbujas me tapan. Él vuelve a girarse al oír mi chapoteo.

"Mira, media bañera para ti, y media bañera para mi. Y ni te atrevas a acercarte medio metro más." – le advierto. Aunque bueno, seamos sinceras... Tampoco me importaría.

"Tengo perfecto autocontrol sobre mi Evans, aunque te tuviera a dos milímetros no perdería la cabeza." – me dice con absoluta tranquilidad, mientras se va acercando a través de las burbujas.

"Te lo advierto Potter... Como des un paso más..." – pero claro, con ese torso desnudo y la mirada que me dirige, no sueno precisamente convencida. Y claro, él no me hace ni caso.

Se sigue acercando y acercando, hasta que estamos a una distancia peligrosamente corta. Y sé que como note que algo raro me roza por debajo del agua se me va a escapar un bofetón de los que hacen historia. ¿Pero que se habrá creído este...?

Hasta los pensamientos se me paralizan cuando se acerca tanto que nuestras narices se tocan.

"¿Lo ves? Autocontrol Evans, autocontrol." – se separa de mi bruscamente, y sale de la bañera, y yo me tengo que aguantar del borde para no caerme, ya que las piernas me tiemblan... ¡MALDITO POTTER!

**o.o.o Sirius o.o.o**

¡Vosotros creéis que esto es normal? Y precisamente en sábado! Mi día de dormir hasta las once! Pues no, por culpa de mis desalmados compañeros de cuarto he tenido que huir, a la intempestiva hora de las 8 de la mañana, hacía el Gran Comedor a desayunar, por no oírles. Porque si, Remus todavía está lamentándose de su supuestamente patética clase con Hammond, y James está en su séptimo cielo particular por no sé que tórrida escena (y sinceramente, tampoco me importan los detalles) que vivió ayer con su fiera pelirroja en el baño de prefectos... ¡Y esfuerzos he de hacer porque mi mente enfermiza no imagine cosas, en ese enorme baño con la espuma y las burbujitas...!

Me froto los ojos por enésima vez al tiempo que entro al Gran Comedor. A estas horas seguro que ni los elfos han puesto el desayuno.

Anda! Pues no sólo está el desayuno preparadísimo encima de las mesas, sino que hay gente comiendo y todo¿¡Pero que les pasa¿No tienen vida¿Son masocas?

Cuando me voy a sentar en uno de los extremos, veo a Amy un poco más lejos, removiendo con aire ausente los cereales que tiene en el tazón delante suyo. Tiene más cara de dormida que de despierta... Genial, al menos así no tendré que esforzarme por mantener una conversación minimamente inteligente.

"Buenos días." – saludo con el mejor humor que puedo, que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias es francamente poco.

"¿Buenos¿Dónde ves tu los buenos?"

Ui... ¿A que ha venido eso? Vale que es una hora de sábado casi inconfesable... ¿Pero eso explica esta mala leche?

"El efecto de la cita de Remus con tu amiguita Slytherin también ha llegado a ti por lo que veo." – aventuro, pues es la única explicación que se me ocurre.

Ella esboza una sonrisa, y por unos instantes parece más animada : - "No sé todavía nada de la supuesta cita. Dime¿tan mal fue?"

"Según Remus, es algo que prefiere borrar de su memoria... Y según lo que cuenta, Hammond estaba regodeándose de lo lindo con lo sucedido."

Por unos instantes reímos juntos ante la idea. Pero entonces ella calla de golpe y susurra : - "Al menos tiene a alguien con quien tener citas, por muy desastrosas que sean..."

"¿Estás bien?" – pregunto con cautela, sorprendido con el cambio repentino.

"No." – responde ella con el mismo tono.

Yo la miro unos instantes, mordiéndome el labio inferior como siempre hago cuando intento decidir que hacer, para al final terminar preguntando :

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"No creo que seas la persona más adecuada..."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no creo que nunca te haya gustado alguien que solo te viera como un amigo."

Y por alguna extraña razón me quedo sin respuesta. Y es una tontería porque es obvio que no, que nunca me ha gustado alguien que solo me viera como un amigo... Simplemente porque jamás ninguna chica me ha visto sólo como un amigo...

Pero antes que tenga tiempo de pensar una respuesta ella se levanta.

"Disculpa, nos vemos luego." – dice simplemente y veo como va hasta la salida del Gran Comedor donde se encuentra con Hockney.

No me lo puedo creer... ¿Él¿Me estaba hablando de él? Imposible... No puede ser! Hockney es el chico que solo la ve como una amiga y del que ella está enamorada? Bueno, pensándolo bien tampoco sería raro, porque con lo retrasado que es este chico capaz es de dejarse perder a una chica como Amy.

¿Qué no sabéis quien es el payaso de Hockney? Es un ridículo Ravenclaw, que usa unas patéticas dotes de ligue con todas las chicas, que sorprendentemente lo encuentran encantador con ese absurdo carácter de oso de peluche...

¡Que rabia de tío!

**o.o.o Amy o.o.o**

Suerte que tengo a Lucian... es un sol. El mejor. Oh.. Creo que no sabéis quien es Lucian; Lucian Hockney es mi mejor amigo desde siempre, desde que ambos no levantábamos un palmo del suelo. Con su media melena castaña, con corte desigual, su sonrisa y su carácter, podría hacer la competencia a los merodeadores en el tema chicas. Pero al contrario que éstos, Lucian no se lo tiene creído, las trata a todas por igual, con comentarios amables y siempre con una sonrisa. Siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito... Y en temas que no puedo tratar con las chicas, como lo es el asunto de James, siempre cuento con él.

"Cuéntame pues, que ocurre?" – me pregunta tan solo verme llegar.

"Lo de siempre me temo." – suspiro yo, porque si, debo tener al chico harto de oírme hablar siempre de lo mismo.

"¿James Potter? De verdad Amy... Creo que deberías dejar de obsesionarte por él."

"¡No estoy obsesionada! Y tu lo sabes."

"Oh bien, entonces no te cuento lo que he oído por ahí." – dice como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándose las uñas, comprobando que están tan impolutas como siempre.

Maldito. Siempre hace lo mismo. Y la verdad, la mayoría de las veces los rumores que cuenta son de tan poco fiar, que no sé si vale la pena saber que es lo que ha oído esta vez... Pero como siempre, me puede la curiosidad.

"Cuéntame."

"Bueno... Ayer por la noche me fui al baño de prefectos a relajarme un rato. Y encontré a James Potter con uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff cotilleando en un rincón."

"¡Lucian¿Tu crees que es bueno que me des a imaginar a estas horas de la mañana, imágenes de James Potter en ese baño, rodeado de espuma y..." – no, no puedo continuar... Y prefiero no continuar imaginando tampoco. Maldita mente, siempre pecando de demasiado imaginativa...

"¿Quieres oír el resto o no?" – pregunta levantando una ceja.

"¡Claro hombre¡Continua!" – digo, impaciente.

"Bien, pues como quien no quiere la cosa fui acercándome para oír que decían, y llegué justo para oír como James Potter decía..." – hace una pausa teatral. ¡Si será payaso!

"¡Que decía?" – le apremio.

Lucian carraspea un par de veces, y con la mejor imitación de la voz de James que sabe poner, dice : - "Oh si, yo las prefiero castañas y con rizos."

Me lo quedo mirando expectante, esperando a que continúe... Pero por lo que parece ya no hay más.

"Bueno... ¿Y que?" – pregunto.

"¡Está claro¿A caso Lily es castaña¿Tiene el pelo rizado¡Se ha cansado de ella¿Y quien coincide perfectamente con esa descripción?"

Sé que lo último que debería hacer, es emocionarme por uno de los chismes de Lucian... Pero caigo sin remedio. Ya es demasiado tarde, mi mente se ha desconectado y mi corazón late a no sé cuantas pulsaciones por minuto.

"¿Tu crees que...?" – pregunto con esperanza.

"Estoy seguro." – sonríe él, guiñándome el ojo.

**o.o.o Harmony o.o.o**

-No, mi correcto y culto tutor Lupin, eso ocurrió cien años después y no como afirma-

Oh que palabras tan dulces revuelan en mi cabeza, oh hermoso recuerdo, tan hermoso que ya no quiero recordarlo más para no empañar su perfecta sucesión.

La tutoría de Lupin, claro está, fue un completo fiasco. Desde su entrada triunfal dando tumbos en la biblioteca, tarde y con las gafas torcidas hasta las numerosas veces en que tuve que corregir los datos mal apuntados en su invasión de caóticas anotaciones.

Y ni siquiera tuve que hacer nada, que no, que no soy una bruja! El solito se echó la soga al cuello, tanto que creo que ahora mismo su cuerpo inanimado pende de alguna viga de la lechucería. No me sorprendería, todos sabemos lo orgullosos que se ponen los Gryffindor si de su ego se trata.

Camino de vuelta de la biblioteca por los pasillos a esta hora desiertos, salvo por algunos Ravenclaws, naturalmente, que se han quedado a las clases extras de Transformaciones; como si de algo les fuera a servir… precisamente se me cruza en el camino el muñeco de pastel rancio, el chico más empalagoso, la carta de oro de la casa de los cuervos: Lucian Hockney y su sempiterna sonrisa de dentífrico.

-Harmony Hammond en persona- tiene el descaro de decirme. Se cree muy gracioso, con la libertad de soltarme sus bromitas de principiante solo por que mis padres tomaban el té con los suyos.

-No molestes, Hockney- le digo, por costumbre, aunque la verdad es que estoy tan de buen humor que ni este esperpento puede agriar este momento glorioso.

-Mony, eso es lo más lindo que me has dicho en años- dice el irreverente, fingiendo estar conmovido y poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho. Su séquito de admiradoras suelta unas risitas que acallo con miradas furibundas para cada una.

-Y como te veo tan cálida el día de hoy- continúa el infame – me atreveré a pedirte que le des esta nota a Amy, de mi parte- al momento me tiende un papel perfectamente doblado y membretado; me agobia tanto su perfeccionismo que me le quedo mirando como si me tendiera una gran babosa verde.

-Vamos, Mony, hazme este favor- insiste con una sinceridad que me hace apiadarme. Tomo el papel de mala gana y Hockney sonríe agradecido.

-Y no me vuelvas a usar de lechuza, sabes que en cualquier otra situación te hubiese zorrajado el papel en tu delicada carita – digo después de meterme el recado en el bolsillo y así arrugándolo un poco, y darme media vuelta.

Todavía alcanzo a oír cómo les dice a su séquito femenino "qué dulce, seguro ha tenido un buen día". Ya me las pagará una mañana que despierte con ánimos asesinos.

-¡Jackson!- digo histerizándome teatralmente en el pequeño jardín central, donde las mazmorras de clase – ¡Jackson del mal!- tengo que casi gritar para que me preste atención de entre el enjambre infrahumano de sus compañeros de casa. La chica, alta como es, se vuelve hacia mi y se me acerca agitando sus rulos de aquí para allá. Se nota que, por algún siniestro motivo, está feliz.

-Qué pasa, por qué tanta urgencia?- me pregunta sonriendo

-Tienes que ser la primera en saberlo – digo también sonriente, contagiada por su infame felicidad – Lupin ha hecho una olímpica-

-Eres demasiado cruel- dice una armoniosa voz detrás de mí. Es Evans, con sus ojos acuosos mirándome como si hubiera asesinado a un cachorrito.

-Las veces que lo has dicho antes puede que hayas tenido razón, a pesar de que tu juicio peca de ser demasiado cursi – le digo enarcando una ceja – Ni siquiera he hablado y ya me quieren quemar en leña verde! Fascistas!-

Jackson suelta una carcajada y replica

-Te lo has ganado, Mony, con el sudor de tu frente… desde la mañana debí imaginar la tortura a la que sometiste al pobre Remus, tenía una cara…-

-Es cierto- suspira Evans, lo que termina de sacarme de quicio

-¡Maldición de Morrigan! Que la culpa ha sido suya! Me ha dado la tutoría más desastrosa de la historia! Tan terrible fue que por un momento dejó de ser divertido y sentí lástima por él-

-Pero qué cosas tan horribles dices, Harmony!- replicó Evans, quien parece especialmente sensible hoy.

-Lo horrible sería tener que verle la cara de perdedor que tiene ahora y que encima me quiera hacer sentir culpable por ello- le digo a Evans al momento que Jackson se me acerca y me dice al oído:

-Pues vete preparando, querida- y me vuelve la cabeza en dirección justa en que Black y Lupin, los chicos de oro de Gryffindor, viene hacia nosotras. Black se acerca y saluda con una de sus sonrisas más estudiadas mientras que Lupin está tan abatido que ni siquiera contesta correctamente el saludo que le ha dedicado Evans.

Justo antes de escapar, descubro un invasor en mis bolsillos. Al sacarlo contemplo el papel que Hockney me diera la tarde anterior y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.

Me acerco a Jackson y Black, que se han sumido en un coqueteo atroz, y perfectamente neutral, me dirijo a ella.

-Aquí tienes esto- tiendo el papel que Black mira con curiosidad. Hago una pausa solemne – te lo manda Hockney- apunto con una sonrisa.

Perfectamente aprecio la cara de náusea e ira que se le ha puesto a Black y que la situación es tan incómoda que Jackson se retuerce sus rizos sin cesar y se guarda el papel lo más rápido que puede.

Me alejo un poco, riendome por dentro, pero Evans me alcanza.

-¿Qué le diste a Amy?-

-Una tonta nota de Hockney… secreteándose como un par de comadres-

Evans ríe. Por más que me lo reproche, sé que se divierte de las cosas que digo.

**o.o.o Remus o.o.o**

Comunicado oficial : La vida de Remus Lupin es un completo desastre... Sé que todo el mundo lo piensa¡y no es para menos! Después del fracaso de mi vida privada sentimental a causa de mi licantropia, lo último que me quedaba de consuelo eran los estudios y mis amigos. Y tras la tutoría de ayer con Harmony Hammond, lo único que me quedan son estos últimos, y viéndolos ahora mismo, enzarzados como están en una competición de a ver quien escupe la miga de pan más lejos, reconozco publicamente que mi vida está acabada...

Y parece que las humillaciones no van a terminar aquí, porque irremediablemente voy a toparme con Hammond, que está con Lily y Amy. Ella, gracias a Merlín, finge que en vez de mi cuerpo, no hay más que aire, y me ignora por completo, y yo intento hacer lo mismo.

En otras circunstancias hasta hubiera intentado averiguar porque cuando nos vamos, Sirius tiene esta cara de haberse tragado entera una de esas bludgers que batea. Pero no hoy. Hoy voy a ser egoísta y me va a dar igual todo, los estudios, los amigos... Hoy voy a hundirme en mi propia miseria. Y mañana será otro dia.

¿Que qué pasó que pudiera ser tan grave? Pues bien, poco rato antes de la tutoría, James me echó todo su pote de rídicula gomina por encima de mis pergaminos, y luego Sirius, para intentar arreglarlo erró un hechizo que me mezcló todos los datos. Así pues tuve que hacer la tutoria confiando en mi memoria, que admitámoslo, a estas alturas tan tempranas del curso, está como aquel que dice, todavía de vacaciones de verano...

Sólo espero que poca gente sepa de mi fracaso estrepitoso con esta tutoría...

**o.o.o Lucian o.o.o**

Después de enviar la carta a mi madre y a mi hermana que había prometido, respiro tranquilo. Este día ha sido agotador, entre las clases, el entrenamiento de Quidditch…aunque para ser sincero las situaciones más angustiosas que hoy he vivido no tuvieron nada que ver con pergaminos ni con bludgers.

Saco de mi bolsillo un caramelo y me lo meto a la boca. Fue uno de esos caramelos de amapola, la especialidad de Lialeh Hockney, mi madre, el culpable de que hoy me pusieran contra la pared. El mismo caramelo rojo que le di al principio de año a Beverly Pepper, la rubia y tímida Hufflepuff, fue el que me llevó hasta lo que sucedió por la mañana. Quiero decir, Bev es una buena amiga, si… pero las palabras que me dijo hoy todavía me erizan la piel "Lucian, eres tan dulce…y la verdad es que…"No. Basta ya. No puedo repetirlo, ni siquiera en mi mente.

Me siento amenazado, como si toda la gente que hablara conmigo tuviera algo entre manos...que qué hice después de su desesperada confesión? Hacer gala de mis mejores modales y decirle a la chica que mi madre no me permite tener otro tipo de relaciones que rebasen la amistad y…. además de quedar como un perfecto imbécil niño de mamá, con la excusa más absurda jamás (mal) inventada, me ha quedado un regusto a paranoia que no me puedo quitar de encima. Por eso es que necesito ver a Amy con tal urgencia.

Desde que nuestra amistad se ha estrechado siento en ella un gran apoyo… segura, desinteresada, inteligente…. Y siempre sabe qué aconsejarme a mi, el rey de la indecisión. Aunque esto es un poco enfermizo pues ya no tengo voluntad sin los consejos que ella me de… aunque tiene momentos en los que me agobia con la tontería de que soy un chico codiciado en Hogwarts, es tan absurdo…

Siento un fuerte golpe en el hombro al momento que un chico se vuelve y me grita

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!-

Reconozco a Sirius Black, al que he golpeado sin darme cuenta, sumido en mis pensamientos… que raro, ese chico es todo sonrisas, excepto para mi y cualquiera que no lleve faldas… tal vez si me pongo un tartán escocés… bueno, no puedo evitar hacer bromas malas, lo siento.

La verdad es que no logro comprender qué es exactamente lo que le molesta de mi, si puedo ser tan invisible como desee…

-Perdona, no me fijé…- me disculpo

-Te recomiendo que lo hagas, no es tan complicado!- dice enojado y se aleja.

¿Por qué estoy consantemente sometido a las encrujicadas que la gente me pone¿Por qué me complican la vida y me la hacen angustiosa y llena de agonía?

Bien, tal vez estoy siendo un poco fatalista. O un mucho.

Seguramente soné así en la nota que le envié a Amy por que la veo acercarse a mi rápidamente y con cara preocupada, como si estuviera moribundo.

No puedo evitar suspirar aliviado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño fic! y gracias por reportar su gusto con un review i'm so happy_


	3. Oh, creo que me estoy ablandando

**o.o.o James o.o.o**

Todo el mundo ha desaparecido. No sé donde diablos se habrán metido. El caso es que aquí estoy yo, tirado en el sofá de la Sala Común, más aburrido que Snape sin sus cacharros para mezclar pociones, y rodeado de alumnos de primero. ¿Mi vida social se estará yendo a la mierda?

Pero antes de que pueda echarme la soga al cuello, o empezar a lanzar maldiciones contra los mocosos de primero, entra Amy. Gracias a Merlín. Amy me cae genial, siempre con la sonrisa en la boca. Un poco de charla intrascendente con ella hasta que Sirius y Remus aparezcan es justo lo que necesito.

-Amy! – la llamo

¿Veis lo que os digo? En seguida se gira para mirarme, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, como si mi saludo fuera la cosa más feliz que le hubiera sucedido en todo el día.

-Pareces feliz – le digo, cuando se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

-¿En serio? – pregunta ella ensanchando su sonrisa – No sé... Tal vez sea porque por una vez, uno de los cotilleos de Lucian podría ser verdad.

-Lucian? ¿Quieres decir el prefecto de Ravenclaw? – ella asiente con la cabeza - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tiene complejo de cotillo compulsivo?

Ella ríe, y yo río con ella, dejando que se me pegue su buen humor.

-Eso parece. Me temo que tenía que haber nacido chica pero algún gen se le despistó.

La charla se alarga agradablemente un rato más, durante el cual no dejamos de reír. Vaya que si es simpática. Ojalá Lily me tratara así... Que diferente sería todo.

-Tienes una pestaña – le informo, al fijarme la pestaña que le ha quedado justo por debajo del ojo derecho – No te muevas – se la quito con cuidado y la sostengo con un dedo por delante de sus labios – Pide un deseo.

Ella cierra los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, y acto seguido sopla. Pero antes de que pueda preguntarle que ha pedido, noto como alguien que está justo a nuestras espaldas, nos mira fijamente.

**o.o.o Sirius o.o.o**

¿¡Que coño representa esto? ¿Qué está haciendo James coqueteando con Amy de esta forma tan descarada? ¿A que diablos juega? ¿Ya no se las apaña solo con Lily que tiene que ir coqueteando con cualquiera que se le ponga delante?

-Vaya, hola Padfoot. ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? – me dice sonriendo, cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Y a ti que más te da? – contestó de malas maneras, con una mala leche que ni siquiera sé de donde ha salido.

Él me mira con cara de alucinado : - ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente – contesto con el mismo tono, antes de seguir mi camino hacia nuestra habitación.

Como no, él me sigue, para fingir que es un buen amigo y estas cosas. Sin hacerle el más minimo caso, me quito la corbata y me desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa.

-Bueno, me contarás que te ha pasado?

-No tengo que contarte una mierda.

-Como quieras. Cuando estás así, no hay quien te aguante.

Esta vez si que me giro con mala leche, quedando cara a cara con él : -Ah, y a ti si hay quien te aguante ¿verdad? ¿Crees que es genial ser el mejor amigo de un individuo que se dedica a coquetear con todas las chicas del maldito colegio cuando supuestamente está locamente enamorado de una?

-Espera, espera... ¿Estás cabreado porque coqueteo con chicas? Padfoot... Deberías ir al psicólogo, de verdad. Primero, no he coqueteado con nadie, y segundo... Te das cuenta que estás cabreado por algo que es exactamente lo mismo que tu llevas 7 años haciendo?

Abro la boca para contestar, pero me he quedado sin palabras, porque seamos sinceros, ni yo sé a que ha venido este arrebato.

-Vete a la mierda – digo, y salgo de la habitación. Tal vez es un cabreo asociado a tener el estomago vacío, así que iré a hacer una visita a las cocinas, y después seguro que veo las cosas de otra manera.

**o.o.o Harmony** **o.o.o**

Estoy de mal humor. Y que a nadie se le ocurra pensar que esto me ocurre cada día; no confundan la hostilidad natural de un ser superior ante la banda de lobotomizados a la que soy expuesta día a día con estar de mal humor, que nada tiene que ver.

Tuve un sueño horrible donde Remus era protagonista… el infeliz! Se atreve a aparecer en mi subconsciente como si fuera cualquier cosa. Y lo más escalofriante del asunto es que en mi sueño tenía mi simpatía; estábamos viajando juntos en un país lleno de viñedos y arquitecturas caprichosas. Que bajeza.

Camino con la postura perfecta que a Amelia Hammond, mi muy querida abuela, tantos años le costó inculcarme.

Dioses, deberían aprender lo que es tener porte, no puedo creer cómo anda la gente por la vida con ese desgarbo, ese mal gusto, como ese paliducho que viene a lo lejos… con las gafas torcidas y…

-Hola Harmony- me saluda con su voz de corderito el mismísimo Remus Lupin en persona. Me siento enferma…

-Lupin- digo con el tono más hostil que consigo lograr y haciendo un escueto movimiento de cabeza.

-Lamento lo de la tarde pasada, tuve un problema y…-

-¡Dioses, Lupin! Si eso fue desagradable que me vengas a dar explicaciones lo es más- digo y miro hacia otro lado después de interrumpirlo. Esto es muy incómodo.

-Si…esto… por lo menos veo que seguirás tomando las tutorías; vas a la biblioteca, no?-

Pudiendo haber soltado más veneno que nunca, reflexiono un momento. Me ha servido a rebozar tantas veces el plato del insulto que hasta me ha dado un poco de pena el pobre. Así que conteniéndome como nunca para no herir más su frágil corazoncito, simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

-Si, a eso voy- digo con desgano. Eso es un gran avance, aunque no lo crean. Y se atreve a soltar una risilla! Pero quién se ha creído! Ni siquiera por que estoy sacrificando mi reputación frente a varios Slytherins de un año inferior que me ven caminando al lado de este innombrable.

Caminando hemos llegado a la biblioteca e, inteligentemente, he escogido un lugar bastante apartado de la vista de cualquiera, la tutoría se desarrolla con bastante soltura contrario a lo que fue la primera. Remus, irreconocible desplegando una fluida elocuencia… bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando, o más bien empiezo a pensar que su estrategia era ser un completo idiota la primera clase para que a la segunda notara la diferencia.

Ninguno de los dos había reparado en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegamos y ahora no había ya casi nadie en la biblioteca.

-Bueno, esto ya ha sido demasiado- digo, guardando mis pergaminos y soltando un bostezo. Lupin empieza a hacer lo propio, no sin antes dirigirse a mi con una sonrisa.

-He estado mejor, no?- pregunta. Yo me le quedo mirando un momento, imperturbable y levanto los hombros un poco. Y no digan que soy hostil, que esto es una muestra de excesiva simpatía, tanta que empieza a asustarme. Tengo que salir de aquí!.

**o.o.o Amy o.o.o**

No hay maneras de dormirme… No lo puedo evitar, mi mente se ha empeñado en recordar una y otra vez la maravillosa tarde con James. Soy consciente que en la oscuridad de la habitación estoy sonriendo como una boba, pero no puedo evitarlo!

Al final, cansada de dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama me levanto, me calzo mis zapatillas y bajo a la Sala Común, dispuesta a leer un rato, a ver si me entra el sueño.

Pero lo último que espero es encontrarme a Sirius aquí. Está sentado en uno de los sofás, con la mirada fija en las llamas que arden en el hogar.

"Buenas noches, Sirius." – saludo al tiempo que me siento a su lado. – "¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?"

"Es obvio que no." – contesta él secamente, y se gira para mirarme. Y es una mirada seria, casi cabreada. Nada propia de Sirius.

"Oye… ¿Estás bien?" – le digo preocupada.

"Perfectamente." – dice volviendo su mirada al fuego – "¿Qué haces tu aquí? Pensé que estarías muy ocupada con Hockney… O con James."

Abro los ojos, alucinada : - "¿Cómo?"

Entonces él suspira y parece reaccionar : - "Perdona Amy… No sé que me pasa hoy. Estoy como poseído…" – hace una pausa y me mira con una media sonrisa – "Ahora sé como os sentís las chicas esos días que estáis rarísimas por culpa de la regla."

Suelto una carcajada ante su ocurrencia, y entonces me doy cuenta de cómo me mira.

"¿Qué?" – pregunto, algo incómoda.

"Bonito pijama." – dice con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"Vete a la mierda." – le contesto sacándole la lengua – "Si te tienes que meter con mi pijama me voy."

"Pero si era un piropo! Hay que ver lo susceptible que eres…" – se medio tumba en el sofá, sin borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia de la cara.

"¿Sabes cual creo que es tu problema? Que hace mucho que no sales con ninguna chica." – le digo, tumbándome a su lado en el sofá – "Todo se reduce a una cuestión de hormonas."

"¿Y tu no me ayudarías a solucionarlo?" – me pregunta con una de sus sonrisas de conquistador que tantas veces le he visto con las otras chicas. Obviamente no me lo tomo en serio, suelto una carcajada y le revuelvo un poco el pelo.

"No tienes remedio, Sirius."

**o.o.o Remus o.o.o**

Gracias a Merlín hoy he salvado mi honor. He tenido mi segunda tutoría con Harmony, que se ha desarrollado sin problemas. Es más, hasta me atrevería a decir que la he dejado algo impresionada con mis niveles de conocimientos…

Estoy todavía regodeándome en la sensación que eso me provoca cuando oigo llegar a Sirius. Que raro, deben ser casi las dos de la madrugada… ¿de donde debe venir este?

"¿Dónde estabas Padfoot?" – pregunto sin poder contenerme.

"Abajo, en la Sala Común." – responde con un susurro, hace una pausa teatral de las suyas, tras la cual suelta alguna barbaridad y continua hablando – "Con una chica preciosa en pijama."

Le echo una mirada escéptica a través de la oscuridad y le suelto : - "De verdad Sirius… Pidele una cita a alguien ya, porque tanta testosterona acumulada no te hace ningún bien…"

"No insistas Moony, sabes que no eres mi tipo, no voy a pedirte que salgas conmigo." – bromea él mientras se pone el pijama. Se le nota de buen humor, y es extraño, porque antes de acostarse James me ha dicho que por la tarde tenía un humor de perros… A ver si va a ser verdad lo de la chica en pijama…

"Pues yo he recuperado mi dignidad." – le informo, incapaz de guardármelo para mi por más tiempo – "Le he dado una tutoría memorable a Hammond."

Noto como Sirius me mira. Es una de esas miradas de "Merlín… Soy el único cuerdo que hay por aquí…". Si será ingenuo.

"Te noto muy preocupado por lo que esa Slytherin pueda pensar de ti, Moony. ¿Me ocultas algo?" – dice con el típico tono de cuando quiere enterarse del cotilleo del día.

"Déjalo Sirius, no entenderías lo que significa mantener una buena reputación aunque me tirara toda la noche explicándotelo. Y ahora si no te importa…" – me doy media vuelta en la cama y me tapo mejor con el edredón. Por suerte, Sirius parece pillar mi mensaje, porque no dice nada más, tarareando se acaba de poner el pijama, se va a lavar los dientes y se mete en la cama. Si… definitivamente está feliz por alguna misteriosa razón…

**o.o.o Lily o.o.o**

Merlín… Parece inconcebible que todo se esté complicando de esta manera… Os voy a confesar que tras mi… llamémosle 'momento' con James en el baño de prefectos, no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza. Y es algo muy molesto cuando no lo puedes comentar con nadie… Obviamente no se lo puedo decir a Amy, porque soy consciente de lo que siente ella por James… Y Harmony me montaría el espectáculo y se fingiría ofendidísima por tener una amiga tan fácil de embaucar…

Y no hay que decir que la cosa se ha complicado muchísimo más cuando ha llegado Amy, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que había pasado un magnífico rato en compañía de James, charlando abajo… Y que a mi me han entrado unos celos terribles. Pero que me pasa! A caso soy como una niña que solo quiero las cosas cuando se alejan de mi abasto? Me estoy empezando a desquiciar….

Hablando de Amy… La he oído bajar, pero tarda mucho en subir, tal vez debería ir a ver si está bi… Oh miradla, ahí llega.

"¿Dónde estabas?" – le pregunto, incorporándome en la cama.

"Abajo. No tenía sueño… He estado charlando con Sirius."

Con Sirius? ¿¡CON SIRIUS? A que diablos está jugando!

"Vaya, creía que era por Potter por quien babeabas." – digo con desdén.

Ella me mira con fingida sorpresa. Si Amy, no te me hagas la inocente ahora…

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Sirius? Digo yo que puedo hablar con él ¿no? Somos amigos."

"Amigos? Con Black? JA! No seas ingenua Amy…"

"Me parece que la que está con las cosas poco claras aquí eres tu. Estoy enamorada de James, de acuerdo. ¿Pero eso me impide hablar con otros chicos?" – hace una pausa y me mira – "No tendrás algo que decirme con respecto a James ¿verdad, Lily?"

"No digas gilipolleces." – mascullo, volviéndome a echar en la cama – "Buenas noches, Amy."

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez si que tengo algo que decirle con respecto a James… Y como antes lo haga, mejor.


End file.
